The Reason
by TheFifthDollanganger
Summary: It's Severus Snape's last year at Hogwarts and he needs a way to get Lily back. He also wants to find a way to be remembered. What happens when the opportunity to hit two birds with one stone comes along? Read and find out! First book in The Reason series


The Reason: A Lily/Snape Story

DISCLAIMER: don't own. J.k. rowling does. nuff said.

Lily Evans walked into the Great Hall for breakfast one morning and sat down at the Gryffindor table with her friends Alice Longbottom and Marlene McKinnon. Breakfast and the morning post happened normally.

Soon after breakfast Dumbledore tapped his glass with his spoon to get the students attention. "Good morning!" Dumbledore announced in his booming, friendly voice "I would like to make an announcement. Next week we will be holding a talent show. It will be held the week before term ends on Saturday night. Those who with to participate can sign up on the sign up sheet on the notice board in the Great Hall. Carry on with your breakfast!"

Lily turned to her friends open mouthed. "Are either of you going to enter?" she asked them excitedly.

"No." Marlene and Alice said at the same time.

"Are you going to enter, Lily?" Marlene asked.

"No but I think I know someone who might." Lily said and then tucked in to her breakfast.

Severus Snape was staring into space at the Slytherin table when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled around with his wand in hand. "Oh it's just you, Avery." He said and put his wand back into his school bag while his "friends" sniggered behind his back. "What did you want?" he asked Avery.

"Well don't you think this talent show thing is a little ridiculous?" Avery drawled with a sneer on his ugly face.

"Yeah I guess so." Severus replied in a rather distracted manner. He really thought the talent show was exactly the opposite. It would be a chance to impress Lily. Right then he decided to enter and he knew exactly what he was going to do. So he hung back for a little while and waited for his "friends" to leave the Great Hall. As soon as they had left the Severus jumped out of his seat and ran over to the notice board. He jotted his name down and ran out of the Great Hall. He hoped nobody had noticed.

Severus didn't know someone had noticed. Lily had seen her ex – best friend jump out of his seat, run over to the notice board write his name down on the sign up sheet, and run out of the Great Hall. She wondered what he would do for the talent show. Severus definitely wasn't the type to get on stage and crack jokes. Actually he didn't crack jokes at all. The closest he got to jokes was sarcastic or witty remarks. She tried to think what else he might do but her thoughts were interrupted by the bell that told them to get to class. After a while she forgot all about Severus entering the talent show.

Severus sat in the most secluded corner in the very back of the library. He had sat there for at least an hour and a half writing something down a piece of parchment, reading it over again, crumpling it up into a ball, and discarding it into the jar of flames he was using to keep himself warm. Suddenly he had an idea. He carefully wrote it down, read it over again, folded it up, and put it into the secret compartment he had installed in his schoolbag incase the Marauders ever got a hold of his bag. Severus calmly stood up and walked out of the library to lunch.

Lily sat under a tree with her boyfriend, James Potter. "James?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you going to enter the talent show?"

"Yeah I am. Padfoot and I are going to collaborate and do something together."

"That's great. What are you two doing?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

They sat in silence for a while until Lily said "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"I saw Severus enter the talent show this morning."

James laughed himself silly for a second. "You're joking right?"

"No I'm not." Lily replied.

"Why would he do something on stage in front of the entire student body? He's just going to make a fool of himself." James sneered.

"He's not going to make a fool of himself! I'm sure he'll be great." Then Lily got up and stalked away, leaving James alone

Soon the night of the talent show had arrived. Everyone was very excited as the packed into the Quidditch stadium. The students were very surprised at what they saw. The bleachers had been turned into a stage with lots of shining lights. There were two microphones on the stage. Everyone realized that they would have to stand as if they were in a concert because there were no chairs. All the students got food and drinks and then the talent show began.

First up were James and Sirius. They cracked some rude (but still very funny) jokes. The night went on and it was a great success. Then Dumbledore got up onto the stage and announced "And now our final contestant for the night."

Then he walked off the stage and onto the stage came Severus. He was wearing a red and black striped polo shirt, black denim jeans, and black converse. He walked across the stage to the microphone. "Hello my name is Severus Snape. I am a Slytherin in my seventh year and I'll be singing a song I wrote called The Reason. This song is dedicated to Lily Evans."

Lily was very surprised that he was going to sing. She was also surprised that Severus had written this song for her. She clapped hard for him until she saw him pick up the microphone and then the entire student body was silent.

Severus picked up the microphone in his hand and began to sing.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with every day_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

The noise in the Quidditch stadium would have made you go deaf. Everyone was screaming and cheering and clapping like they were mad. Nobody would have ever guessed that quiet Severus Snape had such a powerful singing voice. All the sudden Severus pulled Lily from the crowed and onto the stage and kisses her full on the lips. He felt her melt into the kiss. Now he knew he would have Lily Evans forever.

Later that night Lily and Severus were under the same tree that Lily had been with James just a mere week ago. All the sudden Severus asked her "Lily?"

"Yeah Sev?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do Sev."

"Lily Evans would you…" he paused and pulled out a little box.

"Yes Severus. Yes yes yes!" Lily replied and jumped on him. They kissed deeply.

"Sev?"

"I'll tell James tomorrow that he and I are over."

"Finally you realize he just wants you so he can show off!"

Lily laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"James?" Lily asked her "boyfriend" at breakfast the next morning.

"What do you want, Lily?" he replied kindly.

"Can I talk to you in private?" She asked him.

"Sure thing."

They walked out of the Great Hall into a corner behind the stairs.

"What did you want to tell me?" James asked her with a smile.

"I just wanted to tell you that we're over." She said to him flatly.

"Lily why are you doing this to me?" James asked open mouthed.

She showed him her hand smiling.

"That little git!" James roared.

"You're the one who's a git! You just like me because you think I'm pretty. Goodbye Potter" She replied coldly and walked back into the Great Hall.

Lily and Severus had a grand time at the Graduation Feast. They danced and said goodbye to their friends. At the end of the Feast they got into the Hogwarts Express for the last time. They were going home to start there new lives, together.

A/N: So what did you think? This is just a oneshot as I wrote this at like 10 at night and I felt too tired to do chapters. :P Please click the blue button below with the word that starts with an R!


End file.
